


Snugger Fit - WIP Big Bang 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a plan how to get what she wants and how to punish Emma for last night // Sequel to "Lust & Ice Cream"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snugger Fit - WIP Big Bang 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the WIP Big Bang story, [ Snugger Fit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5424806/chapters/12534263). by 4Kennedy.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Source: [Background](http://venomxbaby.deviantart.com/art/tropical-night-planet-stock-202758479)  



End file.
